Brothers Garcia: Babysitting Larry
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Carlos has to watch Larry for the night. Things changed when two brothers are home alone
1. Chapter 1

It's another Friday night. Both Carlos and Larry's parents, brother and sister went out while Carlos and Larry got grounded for a week after kicking a ball through the window this morning.

Carlos was in his room, he was wearing a muscle shirt, grey sweats with part of his red plaid boxers sticking out and black socks. He was texting his friends that he would be missing the party tonight because he had to babysit his brother, Larry, even though he was grounded.

Larry was sitting on the couch in the living room, eating some nachos and watching Star Wars: The Last Jedi. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black gym pants, and high white socks.

"Oh yeah! This one is better than I expected!"

Just then Carlos put on a black T-shirt and walked to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Larry saw him and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey Carlos, what should we do for dinner?" said Larry as he sat down on the chair. "Maybe we can go to McDonald's or somewhere near here."

"That actually sounds good considering I don't want to cook and leaving the house to get food won't kill me. Grab your shoes and let's go."

"Wa…Wait!" I want to finish the movie first!" Larry said as he ran back into the living room.

Larry then sat back on the couch. He placed his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

"O god. How much longer is this movie?" said Carlos as he walked behind the couch.

"It just started." Replied Larry.

"Can't you just watch this when we get back. I'm starving now."

"No come on Carlos. Let me watch more of it."

"I guess."

Larry smiled and went back to watching the movie. Larry was really into this movie. He then started to mimic the fight on the screen.

"Ah yeah take that Kylo!" cheered Larry as he stood up on the couch and pretended to hold a lightsaber.

Carlos was still standing behind the couch watching his brother. He rolled his eyes as he saw his little brother acting like a nerd. Larry usually acts like this with shows that he loves. He did this before with the old Star War series, but the difference was that he had his own lightsaber and his blanket over him like a hood.

Anyways, after a while of pretending, Larry sat back down on the couch and his eyes were glued to the screen. He leaned forward a bit and his shirt was up a bit and Carlos could see his brother's fruit of the loom waistband. He smiled a bit after he saw his brother's tighty whities. He was asking for it considering that his brother always wore tighty whities and never any other color.

Carlos slowly leaned over the couch and his hand slowly reached to grab Larry's tighty whities. He got a good grip of Larry's underwear and Larry wasn't paying attention at all. Just then, Carlos pulled hard, giving Larry a wedgie. Larry's expression changed from happy to shock as he felt his underwear being pulled.

"No no no man! AHHH OUCH CARLOS!" shouted Larry as his tighty whities were being pulled. His eyes were wide and his voice was a high-pitched sound.

Carlos kept pulling and Larry's underwear was already at the back of his neck. Carlos then pulled hard enough to get Larry off his feet and dragged him to the front door, where his shoes were at.

"Now put on your shoes, so we can get some food and you can watch your nerd show after we get back."

"Y…yes Carlos"

Carlos then let Larry go and he fell to the ground. Carlos walked to his room to put on his shoes. Larry was on the ground with his tighty whities stretched out like a huge beaver tail. He got off the ground and walked funny to his shoes and put them on. Carlos came back with his shoes and stuff and he saw Larry putting on his stuff.

"Are you gonna fix your underwear or walk outside with your tighty whities sticking out for everyone to see?"

"I'm fixing it." Larry said as he started to fix his underwear. He signed in relief as he undid his wedgie. "Thank god you didn't rip my underwear."

Carlos kept that in mind.

"Alright. Let's go."

Both Carlos and Larry walked out of the house and down the street. They got to McDonalds and went inside and lucky for them, hardly anyone was here. They walked up to the employee.

"What do you want Larry?"

Larry looked at the menu and everything looked good to him, he couldn't decide, but he had to pick now.

"I'll take the ten-piece chicken nugget meal."

"Ok. Guess I'll take the quarter pounder meal."

The employee got the order and Carlos payed for the food. 5mins later, they got their food and ate at a table.

20mins later, both Carlos and Larry finished their food and headed back home. It didn't take long until they got back to their home. They got to the front door and Carlos pulled out his keys, but he dropped them to the floor. Carlos bends over and to pick them up and when he does, his shirt went up a bit and reveal his red plaid boxers.

Larry saw his older brother's underwear and decided to get him back. Larry quickly went behind Carlos, grabbed his boxers and gave Carlos a wedgie.

"Payback."

"AHHH. DAMN IT!" Carlos screamed in pain as his boxers were being yanked.

After a minute, Carlos managed to break Larry's grip. He then grabbed Larry and put him a headlock. Larry tried really hard to break out of Carlos's grip, but couldn't since Carlos was stronger than him.

Carlos then put Larry's head in between his legs and when he did, Larry's tighty whities were showing again. Carlos grabbed the back of them and started pulling towards him.

"NO NO CARLOS! AHHH MAN! CARLOS STOP!" Larry tried his best to escape by kicking his legs, but no luck.

Carlos kept pulling and then got an idea in his head. He then dragged Larry inside the house by his underwear. Once the door was shut, he then went behind Larry and pulled harder. The legholes were showing at this point.

Larry screamed in pain as he tried to reduce the pain, but still no luck. Carlos then started bouncing Larry up and down and his underwear was stretched to the back of his head. Larry eyes got wide and now he started kicking to break free, but before he could, Carlos pulled Larry's underwear over his head, giving him a painful atomic wedgie.

Carlos walked back a bit and started to laugh at his brother as he was waddling around, trying to undo the atomic wedgie, but couldn't cause they were stuck.

"AHHH! CARLOS! HELP ME OUT! THIS HURTS A LOT!" shouted Larry at a high pitched.

Carlos decided to help his out and took the underwear off his head. Larry undid the wedgie and tucked his underwear back in his shorts. His underwear was twice its size. Even though his underwear was back in its place, they were still at his stomach.

"Gonna test me again?" said Carlos.

"No. I'll listen Carlos."

"Good. I'm going back into my room and you can go back to watching your nerd show."

Larry nodded and went to the living room and Carlos went to his room. Larry slowly sat down on the couch. He winced in pain as his butt was still hurting from earlier. He ignored the pain and went back to watching his show.

After 30mins, Larry got off the couch and walked to his room to get something. He walked down the hallway and saw that Carlos's door was wide open and saw Carlos, laying on his bed, stomach first. Larry saw his brother's boxers and smiled. He planned on getting his brother back again.

Larry then ran to Carlos and stood over Carlos. He then grabbed Carlos's boxers and pulled hard, pulling them to the back of his neck. Carlos didn't expect that to happen. He yelped in pain.

Carlos tried to stop his brother, but no luck since he was on his stomach.

"Take this hermano!" shouted Larry.

Larry kept pulling for a while until Carlos's boxer ripped badly, leaving a giant hole in the back of them. Larry stopped and was in shocked, he didn't mean for that to happen.

"Oh no! Sorry Carlos. I didn't mean to do that." Said Larry nervously.

He gulped nervously and walked backwards out the door.

"Um. I'll just be leaving now." Said Larry.

"Don't think so." Replied Carlos.

Larry then ran out of the room and Carlos ran after him shortly afterwards. Once Carlos was in the hallway, he lost Larry, but he knew where he ran off to. Carlos walked to Larry's room and he could see Larry hiding under the bed. His feet were sticking out a bit. Larry would always hide under his bed just to get away from trouble.

Carlos slowly walked over to the bed and got on top of it. After 10mins, Larry popped his head out from under the bed and didn't see Carlos anywhere. He got to his feet and then he was knocked down by Carlos. Carlos tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. Larry was on his stomach and couldn't move.

"Hey, you don't need to do that. I'm sorry. I'll buy you more underwear." Said Larry.

Carlos didn't listen, he lifted Larry's shirt and grabbed the back of Larry's tighty whities and pulled hard. Larry screamed as his underwear was going up his butt. Carlos then started to bounce Larry up and down and all Larry could do was plead to stop. Carlos didn't listen, but as he was bouncing Larry, he remembered that Larry had a hook behind his door for his coats.

Carlos then dragged Larry to the door, removed the coats off the door, and hooked Larry's underwear to it. Larry started to scream in pain as he was daggling from his door. He was small, so he couldn't reach the floor.

"AHHH! CARLOS! PLEASE LET ME DOWN! THIS HURTS A LOT!" shouted Larry.

"Naw. I'm going to change into a fresh pair of underwear. See ya." Replied Carlos.

"NO! CARLOS COME BACK!"

Carlos walked out of the room and left Larry with his hanging wedgie. 5mins later, Larry's underwear started to rip and then his underwear snapped and Larry fell to the ground. Larry sighed in relief it was over. He crawled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of Star Wars briefs. He changed out of his ripped tighty whities and into the Star Wars ones.

Larry then stood up and walked back to the living room. Just as he entered the hallway, Carlos came out of his room with a blue button up shirt in his hand and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing black jeans and white shoes. He was sagging a bit and you could see his black plaid boxers.

"Why are you all dressed up Carlos?"

"Because I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in a hour."

"Your grounded Carlos. You'll get in trouble."

"No, I won't because they won't know."

"I will tell our parents that you sneaked out though."

"If you do then I'll get you back and it will be even worse than the wedgies you got. Now go back to watching your nerd show and I'll be back later on."

"I could and I will still tell on you."

"Argh. What will get you to keep quiet about this?"

Larry took a second to think about it.

"I want to go with you to the party and I know it's a party you are going to." Said Larry.

"Argh. Fine, but put on something nice at least."

Larry nodded and ran back into his room. 10mins later, he came out wearing a white short sleeve dress shirt and blue jeans.

"Ok. Let's go."

Both brothers left to the party, which wasn't far from them, only a few blocks down the street. Both got there and knocked on the door. A guy opened the door and both brothers entered the house and the house was full of teens partying like it's their last.

Larry looked all around him and was amazed how this party was. He turned to his side and Carlos was already gone. Larry decided to walk around a bit and see what else is going on. As he was walking, he noticed that most of the teens were already drunk.

Larry entered the kitchen and saw a few teens passed out and some drinking alcohol. Larry then noticed a girl, who was staring at him. She was around Larry's age. She had long black hair and she was wearing a black crop top, blue jeans and black leather boots.

She then walked over to Larry.

"Hey cutie. What's someone like you doing here?"

"I came here to have some fun."

"Really? Well I know what we can do that is fun."

"What is that?"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

The girl then grabbed Larry's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen and upstairs. Both entered a bedroom and it was empty. She shut the door behind them and she started to kiss Larry on the mouth. Larry was taken back by this, but he then closed his eyes and kissed her back. Both of them fell onto the bed and continued to kiss until some big dude kicked open the door, all mad.

He had short blonde hair and he had big muscles. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and tan cargo pants. Both Larry and the girl stopped kissing and shot up to their feet.

"ASHLEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KISSING WITH THIS DWEEB."

"Back off Chad. I can do whatever I want. You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"I think I should go and leave you two be."

Larry tried to walk passed Chad, but he grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere."

Larry didn't move, he stayed on the ground and had to wait for the right moment to get passed him.

"What do you see in him? He's nothing but a scrawny puke."

"That scrawny puke is a better gentleman than you" replied Ashley.

Larry blushed a bit and Chad got mad. He then grabbed Larry by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You better leave now or I'm gonna tear you limp from limp."

"Y…you got it."

The guy then threw Larry to the ground again and Larry hit the floor, stomach first. Chad looked down at Larry and he saw something that had 'Star Wars' written across it. Chad then started to laugh and both Larry and Ashley were confused on why he was laughing.

"HAHAHAHA."

"Why are you laughing?" said Ashley.

"Because you fell for someone who wears Star Wars underwear. Like what a nerd wears."

Larry freaked out and quickly got to his feet.

"N…no. I don't."

Chad then walked up to Larry and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room and downstairs to the living room. Larry struggled to get out of Chad's grip, but no luck.

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK AT THIS!" shouted Chad.

Everyone heard Chad and looked at him and Larry. Chad got Larry to stand up. He went behind Larry, he grabbed both sides of Larry's pants and pantsed him. Larry freaked out as his 'Star Wars' briefs were showing for everyone to see. He tried to pull his pants up, but Chad was holding them down with his foot. Larry then pulled his shirt down enough to cover his briefs, but people could still see his briefs.

Everyone started to laugh at Larry and Larry blushed a bright red. Chad then grabbed the back of Larry's briefs and gave him a wedgie. Larry started to scream and people kept laughing and started to record it.

5mins later, some sirens were making a loud noise and everyone freaked out and started to run out of the house. Chad threw Larry to the floor and ran off. Larry stood up, undid his wedgie and pulled his pants up and ran to the back door.

He ran into the backyard and tried to jump the fence, but couldn't reach. Just then, Carlos showed up and helped his brother get over the fence. Both brothers ran home and got inside. Carlos shut the door behind them and both brothers walked over to the couch and collapsed, trying to catch their breath.

"That was indeed something else." Said Carlos.

Larry didn't say anything. Carlos looked at Larry and saw that he was upset.

"What's wrong Larry. Didn't you have fun before the cops came?"

"I did until I was humiliated infront of everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see what Chad did to me. He drags me to the middle of the living room, he then pulled my pants down and everyone could see my underwear. And if that wasn't worse, he gave me a wedgie and people were recording it. I never been so embarrassed in my life."

"You got nothing to worry about."

"How so?"

"Larry. Recordings like that never come out right. You can never see anything they record. Plus, they were drunk, most of them were probably recording the floor or themselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Look at this." Carlos then pulled out his phone and showed Larry a recording.

"I can't see nothing. It's just all black with loud music."

"Exactly my point. I recorded this last week at the same party. I tried to record some girl doing, something, but this all I got."

"So, no one saw what happened. That's a relief."

Just then, they saw their parents pulling up in the driveway. Both Carlos and Larry's eyes widened and ran into their rooms and quickly changed out of their fancy clothes. They managed to put on their sleepwear clothes and ran back into the living room. Just then their parents walked through the front door.

"Hey boys. How was your night?" said mom.

"Ours was alright. We were just mostly watching tv."

"Good to hear. At least you guys were here and not at that party, down the street, there are cops down there, blocking off the road."

"Yeah. Thank god we didn't go." Said Carlos as he looked at Larry and both just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to add on to the previous story as chapter 2 since I'm reusing some characters.**

* * *

Monday came by fast and it's quite a cloudy day. A young boy woke up and he didn't want to get up considering that he was up all night watching the Star Wars Marathon. He loved watching the series a lot, but it would go on until 1 in the morning.

"LARRY! GET UP! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN A BIT!" shouted a feminine voice.

"OK MOM!" shouted back Larry.

Larry got out of bed and got dressed. He took off his pajamas and put on grey jacket with a black Star Wars shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black & white Nike shoes.

Larry then headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He sat down and ate some potatoes and eggs. The bus came and both Larry and his siblings got their bags and got on the bus. Larry's sibling managed to find some seats in the front while Larry sat in the middle of the bus. As he was sitting down, he noticed a familiar face getting on the bus.

It took Larry a few seconds to realized that the person was Ashley from the party. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to look out the window and avoid eye contact. His plan didn't work because Ashley sat down right next to Larry. She looked at Larry and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey their."

"Hey." Larry said as he turned to her.

"I remember you. You were at the Party that happened on Friday."

"Yeah. That's me."

"I thought so. I'm sorry about what happened that day with my ex."

"It's fine. Just glad he's not here."

"True."

Both Ashley and Larry were silent for a while until Ashley said something.

"I just want to apologies for another thing." Said Ashley.

"What is it?"

"I want to apologies for taking you into the bedroom and started kissing you like crazy. I was a bit drunk that night."

"It's fine. I accept your apology."

Ashley then smiled and gave Larry a hug, which made him blushed. She let go and just then, the bus stopped and everyone got off the bus. Larry walked out of the bus and his brother Carlos came up to him.

"Hey Larry. I saw that you got a hug from Ashley" said Carlos.

"Yeah. What about it?" replied Larry.

"She is one of the hottest girls here. Why did she give you a hug?"

"She apologized from what happened Friday, at the party."

"What did she do?"

"She was a bit drunk and she started kissing me."

Carlos was surprised to hear that. He slapped Larry on the shoulder.

"Way to go hermano." Said Carlos

"Thanks." replied Larry as he smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

The school bell rang and everyone went to class.

Time went by and its already lunch time. Larry grabbed his lunch and went to sit at a table, but before he could, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom that was across the hallway from the cafeteria. Larry was thrown to the floor. He got up and turned to see who threw him in here and he saw that it was Chad from the party. Larry freaked out not knowing that Chad was the one who did that.

"He…Hey Chad. What's up?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I thought you remembered what happened the last time you were with Ashley."

"No, I wasn't with her. I didn't know you guys came to this school."

"Don't act stupid. I know you were with her on the bus."

"How do you that?"

"I heard some dude talking about it and it sounded like it was interesting."

 _'_ _Damn it Carlos. Learn to keep your mouth shut'_ thought Larry as he wanted to punch his brother in the face right now, but then again, he didn't know Chad was at the school. "Ok fine. I talked to her and all she did was apologize for kissing me at the party."

Chad then walked right up to Larry, practically in his face.

"If you're lying. This…" Chad then grabbed Larry's nipples and twisted them hard. Larry started to scream a bit. "…will be the least of your worries. GOT IT!"

Larry just nodded and Chad let him go. Larry signed in relief and grabbed his aching nipples. Chad walked out of the bathroom and soon, Larry did as well. He got to the cafeteria and he accidently ran into Ashley.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Larry looked at who he ran into and lucky for him, Chad wasn't around.

"It's fine. Just next time, watch where you are going ok?" said Ashley.

"Yeah. I will" Larry replied as he started to pick up her things that fell to the floor.

"You are so nice. Thanks a lot."

Ashley then kissed Larry on the cheek and walked away. Larry blushed and walked to get more food.

After a while, Lunch ended and everyone went to class.

* * *

School went by fast and it was very cloudy. Larry looked out the window and it was about to rain. He was glad that he left his jacket in his school bag from when he had to take it to school on Friday, but he wasn't feeling as good because his nipples were still throbbing from lunch time.

The final bell rang and Larry grabbed his bag and walked to the front to catch the bus. As he was walking down the hallway, he was shoved in the bathroom. Larry managed to stay on his feet. He turned around and he saw that it was Chad again. He somehow knew Chad was gonna do this again, every time he runs into Ashley, he always has to deal with Chad. It's like he was dating him in a weird way.

"Chad. What do you want this time? I didn't do anything." Said Larry

"I wanted to tell you that, we are good."

"Wait, are you apologizing to me?"

"Yeah. I guess I overreacted."

"Ok then."

Chad was about to turn around, but he noticed something on Larry's cheek and it looked very familiar. Larry was confused to what he was looking at.

"What happened there?" said Chad.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have something on your cheek." Chad then used his thumb to wipe off a very faded pink spot on Larry's cheek. Chad looked at his thumb and it had some pink on it and he turned to Larry with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"You had this on your face and this is lipstick."

"N…no it's not."

"Yeah it is and it looks like it belongs to Ashley."

"How are you so sure. What if another girl kissed me on the cheek."

"No girl at this school wants to kiss you and I know Ashley kissed you because she is only doing this to you."

Larry freaked out and wanted to run, but he was stuck.

"Fine. Ashley kissed me, but she kissed me after I accidently ran into her and then I helped her out by picking up her stuff from the floor."

Chad was quite for a while.

"So, can I leave."

"You know what? Why not, but first, let me help you clean that spot off your face."

Chad then grabbed the front of Larry's shirt and dragged him to a bathroom stall. He threw Larry's bag and dunked Larry's head into the toilet and flushed, giving him a swirly. Larry tried his best to brake free, but no luck. Chad dunked Larry's head in the toilet a few more times and stopped.

Larry was on the ground, leaning on the toilet, trying to catch his breath. Chad then grabbed Larry and got him to his feet. He then turned Larry around and pulled his shirt over his head and over his face.

"Let's see what kind of nerd underwear you are wearing." Said Chad.

Chad's hand went down Larry's pants and grabbed his underwear and pulled hard. Larry started to scream as his tighty whities were being yanked.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew you were a nerd. Not only you were Star Wars, but you also wear tighty whities." Said Chad.

Chad then started to bounce Larry up and down. Larry tried to stop Chad, but no luck, mostly because the pain was preventing him from doing anything else. Chad then turned his head and saw a hook on the door. He then hooked Larry's tighty whities to the hook and let him dangle.

"AAHHHH! CHAD LET ME GO! THIS HURTS!"

"Not a chance. I think I will leave you like this. I would do worse, but I think your underwear won't rip any time soon. So, see ya, nerd."

Chad left and Larry was left, trying to get back down, but Chad was right, his underwear wasn't ripping at all. Now he regrets getting the extra durable kind.

Larry tried all he can to get down, lifting himself by using the door, jumping up and down, but nothing worked. After a while, he just gave up and just dangled there.

10mins went by and finally, his underwear started to rip. The waistband ripped off his underwear and Larry went down to the ground. He slowly got up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the bathroom.

He walked to the front of the school and it was raining like crazy. He put on his jacket and walked home since the bus were gone.

He got home and he was drenched. He walked to his room and changed into some dry clothes and went to the kitchen to get something to snack on. He got to the kitchen and his Dad was sitting at the table.

"Hey son. How was your day?"

"Honestly, it could have been better."


End file.
